Obsidian Eyes? No, Thanks
by Swallow B
Summary: Hermione and Snape's opinion of the popular HG/SS pairing.


Obsidian Eyes? No, Thanks

for Vera Rozalsky

In a wave of gratitude to my fellow fan fic writers, I am beginning a series of stories, each one dedicated to a different author and reviewer, written with him or her in mind.

I am open to suggestions, though I do have a fair idea of what each of you likes.

As fitting, the series start with a story for Vera Rozalsky, who was the first to put my stories on alert and favorites.

Characters and basic plot still belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: AU. All HG/SS stories are.

ooo

Neville thought it was funny. But Hermione was not amused.

"_New speculations have reached us_ _about the reason_ _for the broken engagement_ _of war_ _heroine_ _Hermione Granger (19) to Harry Potter's close friend_, _war hero_ _Ronald Weasley (18)_.

_'It can only be attributed_ _to the return to health_ _of war hero_ _Severus Snape_, _now slowly recovering_ _from his near-fatal wounds_ _at_ _St Mungo's Hospital for_ _Magical Maladies and Injuries_,' _says Healer Fanny Hergrass._

_Left for dead in_ _the infamous Hogsmeade building known_ _as the Shrieking Shack_, _Professor Snape was nursed back to life_ _by his ex-student __Hermione Granger's tender care._ _Refusing to accept the death of her_ _favourite teacher,_ _Miss Granger_ _had insisted he be transported to St Mungo's_ _and_ _all effort be made to have him restored to life._

_Love conquers all. Severus Snape has finally opened his deep obsidian eyes to gaze upon the innocent face of his young rescuer._

_Moved by the story of Snape's tragic love for Harry Potter's mother, the late Lily Evans Potter, Miss Granger has vowed to heal his wounded heart. This should not prove difficult. The youngest male teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could hardly have remained insensitive to this brilliant student who has bloomed into the pretty and vivacious young woman who has just saved his life. Moreover, he will not have failed to notice the striking resemblances between Miss Granger and Lily Evans: both were Muggle-born and outstanding students._

_As Professor Snape is now forced to interrupt his career at Hogwarts until his health is entirely restored, he can freely enjoy the daily visits of the young witch who can no longer be considered as his student. At last it will become possible for these two lonely hearts to find happiness together."_

"Who wrote this load of rubbish?" grumbled Hermione for the fifteenth time. "Even Rita Skeeter writes better than that."

"Just throw it into the fire," sighed Neville, for the fifteenth time.

"But it's insulting! Both to Professor Snape and to myself! And to Ron! I would have never broken up with Ron for… Snape!... _Professor _Snape, I mean. Professor Snape is a great man, a hero, one of the bravest men I have met... It just shows Gryffindors aren't the only ones to be brave. And Slytherins aren't all Death Eaters... All right, Professor Snape _was_ a Death Eater, but he understood his mistake. He repented and sacrificed himself for Harry, even though he didn't even like him. Of course, I saved his life. There have been enough deaths in this war. Professor Snape had a miserable life, he deserves a bit of happiness!"

"But not with you."

"With me? He could never be! He couldn't stand me! And really, Neville, how could I live with a man who has been a Death Eater? I am Muggle-born… And he certainly wasn't my favourite teacher!"

"Who was your favourite teacher?"

"Oh, I don't know… I liked Flitwick much better than Snape. And Professor McGonagall. And Professor Sprout, and everyone really, except Umbridge. You see, Professor Snape has a brilliant mind, but he wasn't a good teacher. I can't forget the way he treated you. He had too much bitterness and hatred… And that nonsense about his obsidian eyes, and him noticing me bloom into I don't know what… Please! Professor Snape has taught approximatively two hundred and thirty students in all, half of which must have been girls, most of whom he has watched grow up. That makes it at least a hundred girls he has watched grow up. Why would I stand out? I'm sure most of them were prettier than me."

"I think you're very… ahem, I mean do you think Professor Snape cares about pretty?"

"I wouldn't know. But I'm sure he hasn't noticed me above all others. Besides, that would be disgusting. He could be my father. Think of it, he could be Harry's father."

"Marriages like that are not unheard of, Hermione," said Neville, trying to chase the disturbing image of a hooked-nosed, greasy-haired Harry. "When the older spouse is the man, they are quite respectable," (he refrained from adding "in pureblood circles"). "Though if it was the other way round, if I wanted to marry Professor Sprout, for example, it would certainly be different."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Professor Sprout!"

"Only if you tell me you don't have a crush on Professor Snape!"

Neville caught Hermione's eye and, though he was no Legilimens, he could see quite clearly what Hermione would never, _ever_, say aloud.

"Those yellow hands, crooked teeth and all that greasy hair and skin… ugh!"

.

"What are you two laughing your heads off about?" asked Ron, nonchalantly walking in, hand in hand with Lavender.

"That article," hiccupped Hermione.

"You find it funny? It's bloody disgusting! You and the greasy git!"

"Ron!"

""It's worse than when they wrote that you were getting off with Malfoy!

"I think Malfoy does have a thing for you." It had been a long time since Hermione had last heard Lavender giggle. She was surprised to find she had missed it.

"For me? I thought it was for Harry!"

The article lay forgotten on the table while the four young people laughed and laughed.

ooo

"Miss Granger? Humph!" muttered Severus Snape, vanishing the newspaper.

He had no patience for this kind of thing. Granger had saved his life, big deal. So had James Potter. Gryffindors couldn't restrain themselves, they had to save everybody's lives.

How could one compare the exasperating know-it-all to Lily?

He closed his eyes on his memories. A laughing child, a beautiful child, Lily had been.

Severus felt very old.


End file.
